Need For Help
by Eve Roose
Summary: Amy has always had Shane and then Lauren. Karma, besides Amy, has no-one, and between a tormented dream about Amy and Liam's insistence, Karma seems to need a friend. Just when someone from Reagan's past comes out. Settled after 2a finale. Possible Reamy or Karmy (I haven't figured out yet).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Sometimes They Come Back**

Reagan parked in front of Amy's house and turned the engine off. "Camping has been a good idea", she said with a seductive voice smirking at Amy.

She leaned forward to kiss Reagan slowly and when the kiss went deeper, she pulled away with a smile on her lips. "Way too good", she said, an inch from Reagan's mouth.

"Alright shrimp girl, go now. Before I restart from where I stopped in that tent".

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And that would be bad because...".

"Because you're already late and your republican and conservative mom is going to kill if you don't show up anytime soon safe and sound".

"Sometimes there are good reasons to be late".

"Amy, please don't tempt me. I'm trying to be a good girl".

Amy pouted. "I can't stand when you behave".

"Someone between us has to".

Amy kissed Reagan one last time, rubbing her upper thigh and sending shivers all over her body. It got to a point where it was hard for Reagan to even concentrate on not jumping her bones right there in front of her house, with her mother probably looking for Amy from a window. But Amy fortunately stopped and unwilling went out of the truck.

Reagan smiled at Amy as she turned around to wave at her before entering in her house.

On her way home, Reagan couldn't stop smiling and she felt like an idiot for that. Since when a girl could make her so cheesy? She was a badass, right? Not a silly girl who falls for her girlfriend too soon. Reagan sighed, who she was trying to fool? She was already fallen for Amy way too much and there wasn't no remedy. And she knew that when she had said that she loved camping too, she meant that she loved Amy. She wasn't just ready yet to say that aloud.

When she entered in her apartment, she instantly heard a strange noise coming from her bedroom. She froze for a moment, then she grabbed the umbrella next to the door and walked toward the noise's source. She just hoped that it was just a fruit of her imagination because she wasn't very confident about what she could have done just with an umbrella. She thought she might used the surprise as an advantage.

"Get your ass out of here!", she screamed as soon as she saw the back of a figure in front of her in her bedroom. She stopped her arm right when the umbrella was an inch away from his face.

"Please", he begged with a smile on his face. "Don't hurt me or my ass".

Reagan lowered the umbrella, looking shocked at her brother. "KJ, what the hell are you doing here?".

"No-one calls me like that, Rea", he said, sitting on the top of her bed.

She sighed. "Answer the question, Johnny".

"If I have to be honest, I expected a better welcome. You don't see your dear brother for more than a year and the first thing you do is attack him with an umbrella. Where are your manners?".

"I think they have ended up with yours. Don't you know it's rude to sneak into the others' homes without being invited?".

"Apparently our parents have just failed with us".

Reagan laughed and sat down next to him. "God, I've missed you", she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, who's the lucky one?".

"What do you mean?", she asked frowning.

"You're mushy. And you're like that just when you lose your head for a girl".

"Fine, there's someone. But you haven't told me yet why you're here".

"Well, one night our parents felt particularly lovely and didn't want to watch the TV, so...".

Reagan nudged Johnny. "I don't mean the story of your birth, you dork".

"Sorry", he chuckled, rubbing his arm. "I just need a place to sleep for a few days".

"And of course you can't go to mom and dad's".

"What do you take me for? A masochist?".

"You're such a drama queen. But you can stay on the couch".

He smiled widely and then hugged Reagan, who returned the hug awkwardly. "Thank you so much, Rae, you won't regret that. Now, I gotta go".

"Are you kidding? We are in the middle of the night".

"I know, but I promised Mike to go out with him and I can't blow him out".

"Right, Mike. Your-brother-from-another-mother... are you sure you're not gay too?".

Johnny threw a pillow at Reagan and she giggled. "Have a good evening, KJ".

"Want to come with us? You know Mike has a soft spot for you. It's so hilarious when he makes a pass at you, he's so hopeless".

"I'll pass that", she said yawning. "I just got back from camping. I just want to take a shower and sleep".

"Camping? Jeez, this girl will soon become part of the family".

"You'd be a terrible brother in law for her".

"Shut up, she would love me".

"Yeah, I think she will", she said as she watched him walking out the door.

…

When Johnny and Mike met, it was like not a single day had passed. They immediately jumped into Mike's car and headed for their favorite local.

"Don't get me wrong, Johnny, I'm glad to see your dump face again but what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to travel the world making music".

"You know how it is", Johnny said with a shrug. "The tour didn't go very well, I need a little rest before the next blow".

As soon as Johnny finished speaking, the car passed in front of a house. Johnny heard a beautiful voice accompanied by the sound of a guitar coming from the garden.

_"__There is no place I cannot go  
>My mind is muddy but<br>My heart is heavy, does it show  
>I lose the track that loses me<br>So here I go"_

He squinted and saw a girl with auburn hair bent over her guitar. "Have you heard her? Killer voice", Johnny shouted, a little bit too excited.

Mike laughed. "J-boy, calm down. You hear a girl singing and you fall in love".

"Shut up. That's not true". Johnny thought about it for a second. "Okay, it has happened".

"It happens all the time, dude".

…

The local was cool but it was still too crowded. Johnny and Mike ordered a drink and before they realized that, the time flew, among the jokes. Before leaving, Johnny glanced at the end of the bar counter and saw the girl with auburn hair that he had heard singing before. Johnny believed in fate more than anything else, so he knew that couldn't be just a coincidence.

Moving closer, he heard the girl complained to the bartender. "I want another drink".

"I think you've had enough of it for this evening", the bartender said.

Johnny could smell the alcohol even from a distance. The girl had definitely exaggerated. Stepping closer, he glanced at the bartender. "Joe, I know her", he lied.

The bartender knew him and, since he was tired of having to deal with a drunk girl, he pretended not to see the girl turning against Johnny and scream with slurred words "Who the fuck are you?".

Johnny chuckled. "You'd better pretend to know me, if you don't want the bartender to call the police".

Although she was completely drunk, the girl seemed to understand him. She got up from her chair and let Johnny help her walking.

"What's your name, drunken?", Johnny asked, supporting the girl with half of his body.

"K-karma", she blurted out.

"If it's true and it's not the alcohol talking, it's a cool name, girl".

"What about you?".

"Everyone calls me Johnny, though that's my second name".

"What's the first one?".

"Kennedy".

"Are you joking? Your name is Kennedy John, like John Kennedy, the president?".

"First, my parents are really patriotic. Second, look who's talking, Karma".

"Ok, neither of us is responsible for our parents' madness".

When they reached Mike, he looked at them with astonished eyes. "What are you going to do?".

"She can't go home on her own in these conditions".

Karma interjected into the discussion. "Do not take me home. My parents ...".

Johnny sighed. "Well, I suppose she can sleep on the couch".

Mike chuckled. "It's the first night and you've already bring a girl home, your sister doesn't know what she get herself into by hosting you".

**A/N: **Hi guys, this idea came to me and I just wanted to write it, just to see if it works. In the following chapters there will definitely be more Reamy and more Karmy. What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hungover At Its Finest**

Karma awoke to the sound of someone screaming.

She tried to open her eyes but she felt them incredibly heavy. In fact, she felt her entire body incredibly heavy, especially the head. Every sound seemed a drill in the exact center of her forehead. She wanted to tell who was screaming to shut the fuck up but she wasn't sure to be able to do that.

One of the two voices - Karma was almost completely sure that there were two people talking, well, screaming - seemed vaguely familiar, but with that terrible headache Karma couldn't connect the husky voice to a name or to a face.

Her thoughts suddenly froze due to a need that was born from her stomach and that was quickly approaching her throat. She opens her eyes and sat down, feeling dizzy, and finally managed to speak. "I have to throw up".

The silence filled the room and Karma saw two pairs of dark eyes look at her terrified. "In the bathroom, now", the girl with the husky voice stated.

Karma felt four arms grasp her on both sides of her body and drag her to another room. When she felt her knees against the cold floor of the bathroom she understood she was in front of a toilet. Just a moment before she could no longer restrain herself, she felt two hands hold her hair back and she finally threw up.

"What the fuck Johnny", Karma heard and finally understand who was the husky voice's owner. But it couldn't be possible, Karma thought. It had to be a dream. Another fucking nightmare. What was next? Liam and Amy would have shown up too? Since she could no longer distinguish between dreams and reality, Karma drove probably crazy. And as if that wasn't enough, that stupid headache didn't pass.

"What was I supposed do?", Johnny asked.

"Certainly not bring her here. God, among all the people in this world...".

Johnny frowned. "Wait, do you know her? Isn't she your ex or something...?".

"No!", Reagan and Karma, who seemed finally able to speak, shouted in unison.

Johnny felt even more confused. Karma collapsed against the tub and sighed. "I'm Amy's best friends Amy", she said, assuming that that was the best explanation. "And if this is a nightmare, please wake me up".

"Oh, this is a nightmare", Reagan answered acidly.

"I'm not following. Who's Amy?". Both Karma and Reagan stared at him in disbelief, then his sister remembered that she had never mentioned to him Amy's name before. "She's my girlfriend".

Reagan stood up and glared at Johnny. "I have to go to work, please do not bring other people in the house", she recommended.

As soon as his sister had left the room, Johnny turned to Karma. "How about some breakfast aka Johnny's special remedy for hungover before I take you home?".

…

Actually Reagan didn't have to be at work before afternoon. But she lied because she was in desperate need to get out and stay away from that situation. As much as she wanted to kick Karma out of her apartment, she knew Johnny wouldn't let her to. And, if she would have done something like that, she could easily imagined Karma going to Amy just to show Reagan in a bad light with her girlfriend. Maybe Karma had got drunk with Reagan's brother on purpose to get kicked by Reagan and then have something to complain about with Amy. _No_, Reagan told herself, it was a way too stupid and intricate plan.

Reagan suddenly felt the need to see Amy. It wasn't like she wanted to say _Hey, your seemingly perfect best friend is throwing up in my bathroom right now_, at least, not entirely. She just figured that Amy would have wanted to know something like that.

She parked outside Amy's and, once dropped from her truck, she began to climb toward Amy's window. It was early morning, so Amy probably wasn't yet out for school. Though it was tiring, the whole sneak through the window thing was quite exciting to Reagan. Amy had warned her that her mother Farrah wanted to meet her daughter's girlfriend, and Reagan imagined that after the official meeting with the parents, she would be entered only through the front door. Well, most of the time.

Reagan approached the window glass and for a while she watched Amy during her morning routine. Then she tapped on the glass, making Amy jump in the place. When the blonde turned to her, a smile appeared on her face.

She reached the window and, once opened it, she shifted to let Reagan in. "Miss me already?", she said with a grin, grabbing Reagan's hips and spinning her around to face her.

Reagan pecked Amy quickly. "Actually, yes".

Amy took Reagan's hand and slowly started walking toward her bed. "What's the best way to start the day?", she asked smirking.

Reagan raised an eyebrow, playing the fool. "A good breakfast".

Amy shook her head. "Though I'd like something sweet right now...".

Reagan unwilling stopped her. "It sounds very, very good, but you'll be late for school and I came here for another reason".

Amy sighed, letting Reagan's hand go. "I can't imagine a better reason".

Reagan smiled because she loved when she was able to surprise Amy. "I might have seen Karma this morning".

…

At first sight, Johnny's food didn't seem very good. But Karma had to admit that it wasn't that bad and it was a real remedy for the hungover, since she was already starting to feel better.

Johnny looked at her with an half smile. "I'm guessing you want to take back what you've said before".

She swallowed a mouthful. "When I said that your food seemed crap?".

The boy nodded. "Sorry about that", Karma apologized. "And thank for... well, everything".

"Can I ask you something?", he said.

Karma nodded. "Why you got drunk last night?".

She laughed with no energy. "Where do I even start?".

"You can start from why my sister hates you".

"She didn't hate me". Johnny raised and eyebrow.

"Fine", Karma admit. "She didn't like me. I suppose it's because I'm a little over protective of Amy and I think Reagan sees me as a threat".

"Are you?".

"No! Amy and I are just friends, best friends since kindergarten. And I like boys. I have a boyfriend, sort of. Actually I don't have a boyfriend. It's complicated".

"So you've decided to get drunk because you had a fight with your boyfriend?", Johnny deduced.

"I got drunk because Liam and Amy slept together and then she said that she has loved me from the first day we met and we were in a jail, and I didn't want her to throw our pendant so I forgive her, I think. Then I went to Liam and we had sex but things between us are not fine because I don't know if I have forgiven him, and then I had this absurd dream. I ran away from him and now he keeps asking me if we are together and I know it was him to get us out of jail but I...", Karma said in one breath. When she noticed Johnny's wide eyes, she pushed her plate away. "What did you give me to eat, truth filter? I shouldn't tell you these things".

"Don't worry, I think I didn't get half of it".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Morning Visits**

Reagan chuckled and collapsed on Amy's bed, while she continued to walk back and forth across the room. "Calm down Amy", she finally said. "I told you, Karma is fine now".

"And how can you know that? She's not here now".

"Well, I saw her less than an hour ago and, except for the hangovers, she seemed safe and sound. Probably she's still with my brother".

Amy frowned. "Your brother?".

"Yeah, I haven't told you yet. Last night I came home and surprise, my brother was there".

"I didn't even know you have a brother".

"I have no idea how long he wants to stay but I guess you guys will meet soon, I'm sure you'll like him", Reagan said with a smile.

Amy nodded, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Things between her and Karma seemed fine by now but it has passed way too little time for things to get back to being stable. And since everything was unstable, the idea of Karma who wandered at night getting drunk didn't please Amy at all. Karma didn't even like getting drunk, she had never really done it since she was a control freak. And, of course, if Karma had preferred the alcohol's company over hers, it meant that things between them were not quite as before.

"Oh my God, Amy, stop worrying about it", Reagan snorted, standing up and reaching Amy. "Why don't you focus on the fact that your amazing girlfriend has hosted your annoying best friend".

"First, Karma is not annoying. Second, from what I understood, you've noticed her presence only this morning and it was actually your brother to take care of her".

Reagan rolled her eyes and took Amy's hands, leaning forward and kissed her quickly. "These are just details. And my brother is part of my family so it's like I did that, more or less".

"You behave just because you were afraid of my reaction, don't ya?", Amy teased her.

"I have the right to be afraid of you, jailbird", Reagan smiled, resting her hands on Amy's sides and keeping her closer to her. "You punched a cop, you're a dangerous person".

"So, why you're still here?".

"I'm guess I like the danger".

As soon as Reagan finished speaking, Amy crashed her lips against Reagan's. Reagan felt a shiver through his back and her hands were already wandering along Amy's back when her mind suddenly began to work and she had to stop herself.

"We have to stop. You have to go to school", Reagan said categorically, pulling herself away from Amy.

The blonde pouted. "And you have to stop worrying so much about my school education".

…

Johnny parked his car in Karma's driveway and she turned toward him. "Thanks for the ride", she said with a smile.

He shrugged. "Glad to be of service, Milady".

Karma giggled. "Now you'd better go before my parents see you, I want to avoid you this torture".

"Oh, come on. They can not be that bad".

"Remember when I said that I've been in jail?", Karma asked and Johnny nodded. "Well, let's jut say it was because of them".

Johnny raised his eyebrow, a gesture that vaguely reminded Karma of Reagan. "Please, if you knew my parents, being banged up for one night wouldn't sound that bad".

They suddenly burst out laughing together and after a second Karma saw her parents look at her from the front door. She froze, then took a deep breath expecting the worst and she got out of the car followed by Johnny. As soon as she reached the door, Molly hugged her tightly. "Oh honey bun, we were so worried, why did you leave so early this morning?". A light bulb went off in Karma's head, her parents thought that she had slept in her bed and she had left only in the morning.

"That was my fault actually", Johnny interjected into the discussion. "An emergency happened and Karma helped me. I'm Johnny by the way, a friend of Karma". He extended his hand and Lucas Ashcroft shook it.

"Sure, our Karma's always ready to help her friends", Molly said, and then she turned to Karma. "But if you don't hurry you'll be late to school, small muffins".

"Yeah, indeed Johnny was about to go", Karma said.

"Are you in school with Karma?", Molly asked Johnny.

Johnny and Karma shook their head at the same time. "No, I've already finished school", Johnny added.

"So what do you do?", Mr. Ashcroft asked.

Johnny smiled to himself. He had a clean cut face that made him look like a good guy and parents usually liked him, at least until that question came up. "I'm a musician".

"Are you?", Karma asked stunned, looking at him with eyes wide open.

"Oh, it's wonderful. It's important to let your soul express itself".

Johnny smiled, and a moment later he found himself thrown into a group hug, which Karma quickly managed to wriggle herself out.

"Would you like something? We just cooked some brownies", Molly said, letting Johnny free.

The boy was about to nod when he felt Karma grab his arm and draw him to her. "Trust me, you don't want the brownies", Karma whispered in his ear.

"I didn't quite catch how you met", Molly said with a smile.

Karma felt her face turn as red as a tomato. How the hell would she pull herself out of that situation now? She couldn't just tell her parents that she had spent the night drinking alone in a pub and God knew the luck she had had since she still had all her organs and nothing really bad had happened. If they had known, her parents would have probably forced her to join a family session on the importance of externalize your own feelings and other hippie dippy craps. Things that Karma wasn't ready to deal with at that moment.

"We have a friend in common", Johnny said, saving Karma from the situation once again.

"Sweet, the bus had already left. We'll take you to school", Lucas said, miming every word with his hands.

Karma shivered at the idea of going to school on board of her parents' truck, especially after what had happened with the police. Johnny somehow noticed her change of mood. "I can take Karma to school, I have to go in that direction anyway", he said.

Molly smiled. "Such a good friend, Karma!".

Karma's mom took Johnny's arm and led him to the kitchen. "So, if you don't want the brownies, while you wait for Karma to be ready, how about some tea?".

Before answering Johnny looked Karma seeking approval, and she nodded. As far as she knew, the tea was drug-free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Revelations**

Johnny parked in front of the school and turned the engine off. "Pay attention in class and learn many things, little girl", he joked.

Karma snorted. "Yeah, I can't wait to see an entire horde of adoring Reamy's fans".

"What's Reamy?".

"It's their ship name".

"You spend too much time on Tumblr".

Karma hit him with her elbow and he chuckled, remaining lost in his thought. "How would our ship name be like?", he finally asked. "Something like Karny, or maybe Jorma".

Karma snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're such a dork", she said. "And it would probably be Jorma 'cause Karny is way too similar to Karmy".

Johnny raised an eyebrow, then Karma explained. "Another ship name, we even had a Karmy Army. We were quite popular here at Hester's".

He whistled, impressed. "Having a fandom is basic for any famous couple, I guess. Like Brangelina".

Karma snorted. "Now we are more like Brannifer".

They stayed that way for a few seconds, in a comfortable silence.

"Johnny?", Karma asked, before getting out of the car.

"Hmm?", he answered.

"Why are you doing all of this?".

"What do you mean?".

She shrugged. "You helped me when I was drunk, you made me breakfast, ride me to school...".

"I'm a gentleman, milady", he said jokingly.

"I'm serious".

"Do you promise to not get me for crazy?".

She nodded but said nothing to let him continue. "As you already know, I'm a musician. But I'm living a not particularly inspiring period. I believe in destiny and you're fallen into my life and I think that you could inspire me somehow. Plus, as a musician, I feel like I have to help you".

"Do you think I could be a musician too?".

"Your life is so full of struggles that you could fill a Taylor Swift's album".

Karma chuckled but then she turned serious. "Maybe that's the problem".

"Well, I heard you sing. Let me say that you're not bad and I can't believe that no one has noticed that yet".

"Yeah well, the only person who believed in me as a musician is lately moving away from me".

"Amy?".

"Yeah".

"Karma, can I ask you a question?".

"Sure".

"Amy is blonde and pretty high?".

Karma frowned. "Yes, how do you kno..?". But before she could finish the sentence she turned around and saw through the windshield that Amy was watching her with an astonished look.

…

Karma got off the car and walked hesitantly toward Amy. Part of her wanted to avoid her, but Karma knew that it wasn't possible since Amy was right in front of her. And it would be also inappropriate since technically things between them were fine or at least they were supposed to be fine. For the first time in her life, Karma felt she didn't feel comfortable with Amy. The only thing worse than that feeling was being really angry with her, like after discovering that she and Liam had slept together.

When the two were facing each other, Amy's gaze fell on Karma's neck. She wasn't wearing her necklace.

Karma avoided the gaze of Amy, looking away. That little carefree time she had spent in Johnny's company had made her forget how the situation between her and Amy was heavy.

"So you have a new friend", Amy said with a flat tone. There was no hint of accusation in her voice, and that surprised Karma for some reason.

"Yeah, he's ...".

"Reagan's brother, I know", Amy interrupted her.

Karma frowned. "How do you know that?".

"Reagan has been at my place this morning", Amy just answered.

Karma formed a small O with her mouth but didn't say anything. If Amy knew about Johnny then she probably knew about Karma's "wild night" too.

"Karma, I think we need to talk", and from her tone Karma knew exactly what Amy wanted to talk about. She could already imagine the question. _Has the fact that you had drunk something to do with what happened between us?_

"Actually I have to go, I'm already late for class", she said.

Karma tried to leave but Amy stopped her. "Karma, I just need to know if we are fine".

The auburn head's girl sighed. _I'd like to know that too_, she thought. "Things are complicated, Amy. But they'll set themselves up, you just have to give them time".

Karma could felt her own heart break when she saw Amy's look. _Why it's so complicated?_, she wondered.

She suddenly felt the urge to step forward and hug Amy, forgetting everything that had happened. After all, they were strong enough to overcome something like that, right?

But Karma couldn't do anything because at that moment she heard someone coughing behind her. She turned to see Liam.

She turned her eyes back to Amy, who smiled and took a step back. "I leave you alone, we can talk about it later, if you want".

Karma wanted to tell her that it wasn't necessary, that she wanted everything to go back to normal, as it was before. But she couldn't do that for two reasons: first, she was the first to know that it would have took time and effort to get things back as they were before; second, Amy didn't give her the time to say a word, because she literally ran to her class.

When Karma looked at Liam, she immediately thought that that day there had to be some mystical force that wanted to keep her away from class, there could be no other reason.

"We need to talk", he said.

She didn't say anything, she just shrugged. "C'mon Karma. You left without giving me any explanation".

"What do you want me to say, Liam?", she asked.

He frowned and thinned his lips, an expression that Karma had learned to translate as sorrow. "What did it mean? Was it a way to say goodbye or there is still a hope?".

Karma sighed and looked down. "I am very confused right now".

Liam swayed on his feet. "I get it", he said and Karma wasn't sure what he was referring to. "Anyway I won't be here for long. The next semester I will start an internship at my family's company".

Karma frowned. "I thought you got that scholarship".

"I did, but I guess that it's time to grow up".

Karma knew Liam well enough to know that there was something wrong. "Your family forced you, isn't it?".

Liam looked down, he looked uncomfortable. "I made a deal with my father".

"What have you bartered your dreams for?", Karma asked, suddenly feeling irritated.

Liam looked straight in her eye, and for a moment he thought if saying the truth or not. "You were in jail, Karma".

Awareness hit Karma like a punch in the stomach. She already knew that it was Liam to let her, her family and Amy out of prison but she could never imagined the price that Liam had come to pay.

"Listen, this means nothing. Forget about it", he said before walking to his class, leaving Karma alone and confused.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank to anyone who has read, follow, favorited and reviewed this. I'd like to make a small game, 'cause I'm intrigued. Reading this, you probably imagined Johnny. How did he look like? Let me know also what you think of the chapter :)**


End file.
